


Searching For A Remedy

by erinn_bedford



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, instead Lara Jean is in stage crew and Peter is the star of the show, or Peter's a drama queen and Lara Jean might have never gotten over her 7th grade crush, the letters don't go out in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: That is until Peter Kavinsky decides to be a drama queen. There’s a loud thump next to her, startling her out of her rhythm, almost making her drop her paintbrush. “Covey,” the thing that made the thump croaks. “I need your help.” Lara Jean turns to the thing that made the thump, only to find Peter Kavinsky, dramatically spread out across the floor, his hand over his eyes.Or Peter loses his voice and Lara Jean helps him get better.





	Searching For A Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt "It’s the day before opening night and I’ve lost my voice, you have to nurse this melodramatic ailing actor back to health"

She likes the dark corner of the stage, so the dark corner is where she will stay.

No one bothers her in her corner, and she’s actually able to get things done, which she really needs to do because opening night is tomorrow, and someone messed up three of the sets by spilling paint on the wood.

Lara Jean took one, escaped to her corner, and set to work.

She’s not sure if she actually likes stage crew or not, but she’s good at it. It’s like her scrapbooking, but on a much larger level. And Margo was so proud of her when she skyped to tell her she was joining a club. She doesn’t have to tell Margo or her dad or Kitty that she hasn’t actually made any friends.

Instead, she paints in her corner, and mostly keeps out of everyone’s way.

That is until Peter Kavinsky decides to be a drama queen.

There’s a loud thump next to her, startling her out of her rhythm, almost making her drop her paintbrush.

“Covey,” the thing that made the thump croaks. “I need your help.”

Lara Jean turns to the thing that made the thump, only to find Peter Kavinsky, dramatically spread out across the floor, his hand over his eyes.

The very same Peter Kavinsky who is the captain of the lacrosse team, boyfriend of 3 years to Gen, object of Lara Jean’s affection for an entire year in 7th grade, and now, apparently, a Troy Bolton wannabe.

She carefully moves her supplies out of the way of his dangerously long legs and turns back to her project.

“With?”

He pushes himself up on his elbows. “I’m losing my voice.”

Lara Jean sighs. “Have you told Mrs. Klein?” She asks. This will add just another flurry of stress to the night before the show opens, one that Lara Jean plans on staying as far away from as possible.

Hence, the dark corner.

“No!” He grabs her arm, and glue drips onto her jeans. She blinks. “Please. I don’t want to be benched. I just need help.”

He pleads at her with his eyes that are too beautiful for someone like him to have. Those same stupid eyes that made her fall in love with him when she was 13.

“I don’t think I’m qualified.” She says. She tugs her arm away from him and attempts to clean the glue on her pants. “Plus, if you ask anyone else in this room, they would be very willing to help you out.”

Peter pushes himself up fully now, and even though they are both sitting he still towers over her.

“That’s why I’m asking you. You are the only one I trust to actually make me better.” His voice breaks over a few of the words, and there is a small part of her that wants to help.

“Why don’t you ask Gen?”

Peter rolls his eyes. “We broke up. Like 3 months ago”

Oh.

That makes things slightly more complicated. “So you’re saying, I am the only one you want to deal with her wrath when she realizes you didn’t go to her for help?”

“No. Come on, Covey please.” He pouts and gives her the biggest puppy dogs eyes, and he knows it will work. And she hates that he knows that. “You always knew what to do when we were kids.”

“You have to give me a ride home.” She says, turning back to the set piece at hand. “And try not to talk a lot for the next day.”

He nods and flashes her a smile before making his way back towards the other actors.

She feels like this is bad idea but tries to focus on the actual task at hand.

xXx 

Peter Kavinksy is sitting in her kitchen, drinking a cup of tea and staring at the lemon in front of him.

“According to google, there’s a few things we can try, but I don’t know if they are going to work.” She jumps onto the counter, so she’s move level with him, and takes a sip of her own cup of tea.

Peter Kavinksy is in her house, and literally a staircase and a closet away is a love letter she wrote to him when she was thirteen, talking entirely too much about his eyes and a game of spin the bottle.

He holds up the lemon, his brows knotted in confusion.

“Before school tomorrow, you should put some slices in some hot water. Pretty sure it’s an old wives’ tale, but theater people swear by it.” She says. Peter continues to stare at the lemon.

And it’s weird. There’s a boy in her kitchen at a quarter to midnight on a school night. A very attractive, very popular boy.

It almost feels scandalous, like one of her romance novels, when the heroine sneaks the handsome love interest into her room before they are married, so they can do something that will be amazing, but she’ll regret in the morning, adding to the drama before said attractive love interest comes and asks for her hand in marriage.

Not that Peter Kavinksy is her love interest in any way, shape, or form. She’s not even sneaking him in. She texted her dad before they left school, and he was fine with it.

“Also, if you are singing correctly, you shouldn’t even have to worry about your throat.”

“Mrs. Klein says-“

Lara Jean glares at him, and he holds his hands up in surrender, before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He flicks through something, before he rolls his eyes, and grabs her phone out of her hands and types something in.

He hands her phone back to her, and it goes off, a text message coming through.

_Mrs. Klein says I’m a great singer._

He saved his name in her contacts with a heart next to it. She’s not entirely sure how to feel about it.

“Whatever you say, Kavinsky.”

He rests his head on his hand and stares at her, and she feels like she’s exposed, like he can read her mind.

She takes a screen shot of her google search and sends it to him, hoping it will distract him.

“Stop for cough drops and honey on your way home. I’ll bring more tea tomorrow, and I can give it to you in English.”

He takes a sip of his tea and moves around the counter so he’s standing closer to her. Close enough that his arm brushes against her leg when he pulls out his phone.

13-year-old Lara Jean is screaming. 16-year-old Lara Jean is pretending that she does not care at all.

_Thank you._

“You’re welcome.”

_Can I give you a hug?_

Her eyes flicker between her phone and Peter, who is intently staring at his own phone.

“Sure.” She says, because there is no harm in a hug, and 13-year-old Lara Jean would thank her.

His face erupts into smile, and then his arms fold around her, and his head fits into her shoulder, and this might be the nicest hug she’s ever received.

It’s over before she has a decent chance to enjoy it, and then she’s walking him to the door.

“I’ll see you in English.” She says. He nods and holds up his lemons before disappearing into his car.

Lara Jean falls back against the door once it’s closed and tries to steady her heart rate. The last thing she needs right now is to have another crush on Peter Kavinsky.

 xXx

“Kitty! Let’s go!”

Kitty runs down the stairs and almost right into Lara Jean the next morning, almost spilling not one, but two travel mugs worth of hot tea on her.

“Whoops!” Kitty says, slowing down. “Sorry, I had to grab my helmet.” She flashes Lara Jean a grin before opening the front door.

Only to reveal a grey Jeep on the street, and a freshly showered Peter Kavinksy smiling at both of them from above his car.

And he has a sign.

_GOOD MORNING!!!_

“Who is that?” Kitty asks, the smile on her face so wide it’s almost threatening to split.

“That, is Peter Kavinksy.” Lara Jean starts to walk toward the car and Kitty hurries to follow.

“Is he going to give us a ride?”

“It appears like that would be the case.”

Peter breaks out into a smile almost as wide as Kitty’s and jumps down from his Jeep to open the door for both of them.

He tosses the sign in the back, takes the tea and passes a small note into her hands before making his way back to his side of the car.

Lara Jean can feel Kitty’s eyes staring into her back.

_Before you try to fight me, I only came for the tea._

“You’re ridiculous.” She says. In the middle of the console is an industrial sized pack of cough drops, and three more lemons. He pops a cough drop in his mouth, and Lara Jean has to try very hard to not watch him play with it as they drive to school, while Kitty rattles off a hundred questions that Lara Jean has to answer for both of them.

 Under no circumstance is she going to fall for Peter Kavinsky again.

He catches her staring and winks at her.

She almost chokes on her tea.

xXx

She finds three more notes in her lock her throughout the day, and he passes her at least 5 in English alone.

And he texts her. Periodic updates about how the cough drops are helpful, or how much he likes the tea, and there’s one saying how much he likes her jacket, and it’s a lot.

They haven’t really talked in 3 years, but here, now, it’s like they never stopped being friends. And the smallest part of her feels like she never fully got over her stupid crush.

He finds her later, as they are setting up for the show, and she’s putting the finishing touches on the set.

“I think it worked.” He says, coming up behind her, voice almost completely normal.

This time she does drop her paint brush.

He picks it up before she has a chance to and holds it hostage.

“That’s great!” She holds out her hand to take the brush back, but he holds it over his head.

“I wanted to say thank you.”

“You already did that last night.”

“Not properly.” His leans down slightly so he is closer to her height, and Lara Jean is not sure where this is going. She’s not sure what a proper thank you for googling how to get your voice back looks like.

“Peter! You are needed in makeup!”

He stares at her for a moment, like he has something else he wants to say, but he just passes her back the paint brush. “Later, okay Covey?” He asks, and it feels like a promise.

xXx

Peter finds her, after the show is over, placing the props back into their designated area.

The show went off perfectly, and Lara Jean was proud of herself. She sort of saved the star of the show from certain theatrical ruin, and helped the half of the student population that wasn’t already in love with Peter Kavinsky fall in love with him.

“Hey,” He says, gently brushing his hand across her back as he passes her his prop. “When you’re finished wanna go grab something to eat. My treat.”

“Sure.” She smiles at him, and he smiles back, until someone crashes into backstage and nearly breaks two of the props they are holding, and Peter is called away for a cast huddle.

But he finds her again, once she’s finished packing up all the last minute paints and glues and props.

And he holds her hand on the way to his car.

And he steals the fries off her plate at the café.

And her heart won’t stop pounding a mile a minute every time she catches his looking at her.

And then, they are walking to his car, and his hair is still greased back from the play, and he brushes a smudge of paint on her cheek that he claims to have just seen now, and then before she knows it, his lips are on hers, and she she’s standing on her tippy toes trying to reach him.

He pulls back, cheeks flushed. “Thank you.”

She falls back down to her normal height and takes a deep breath.

13-year-old Lara Jean has died. 16-year-old Lara Jean feels like she might as well.

“That is quite the thank you.”

“Yeah.” He laughs slightly and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “You did give me a lot of lemons though, so I might need to say thank you a few more times.”

“I think I can deal with that.” She winds her arms around his shoulders and pulls him down for another kiss.

Yes, she decides. She can deal another crush of Peter Kavinsky, as long as they get to keep kissing like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!!! Title comes Something About Her by The Kents.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here!](http://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
